


boxing (a) ring

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Open it,” Tetsurou urge, rocking on the balls of his feet. Daichi doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls the ribbon on the top of the box loose and takes out the cover, eager to see what’s inside only to be met with another, slightly smaller box.Daichi just knows right there what’s happening.“Really?” He raises an eyebrow in slight annoyance, the feelings of warmth and affection slowly withering.“What?” Tetsurou has the cheek to innocently ask.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	boxing (a) ring

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Daichi! 
> 
> Happy New Year's Eve everyone! 
> 
> Also, this work can be considered a spiritual successor of this [ fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241170).

“Be careful, onii-chan,” Harumi says leading a blindfolded Daichi on one hand, while her twin brother, Haruki, is holding the other.

“I will,” Daichi says, gingerly taking small steps due to his current blindness as well as to match the pace of his siblings. Though he can tell by the way they are pulling at him excitedly that they’re ready to dash off to wherever they’re taking him.

“Where are you two taking me anyway?” He felt the need to ask. It’s just after a simple birthday dinner with his family and he’d just had his fill of the dessert when his twin siblings sidled up on each side of him, Harumi giving him her winning smile, while Haruki offers a scarf as they chant “It’s birthday surprise time for Dai-nii!”

He looks at his parents and his two other siblings bemusedly, hoping that they could provide some clarity, but what he sees are smiles of amusement and twinkles of excitement, and not much help from them.

And so, he’s blindfolded and currently being led elsewhere.

Based on the evening breeze and the soft grass they’re treading on, Daichi hazards a guess that the twins have led him to the gardens, though he hopes they hadn’t entered the maze. He doesn’t feel the well-trimmed hedges though, so he thinks they’re heading to the traditional garden where the gazebo stands overlooking a sizeable pond. And sure enough, the breeze brings over waft of the sweet-smelling wisterias.

Harumi giggles, and while Daichi can’t see it, he just knows that she has a hand over her mouth, and her shoulders are shaking in mirth.

“It’s a surprise, onii-chan,” Haruki exclaims from his left, jostling the hand he’s holding as he huffed. Daichi chuckle at their antics and give up asking them, placating them with a gentle “Alright” and a squeeze of their hands.

The twins soon stop in their tracks and so did Daichi, and the fragrant flowers smell stronger now and he just knows that he’s by the entrance even without feeling the steps yet.

“We’re here!”

A deep, familiar chuckle welcomes them and Daichi couldn’t stop himself from saying “Tetsurou?” just as the twins let go of his hands.

“I’ll take it from here, sweethearts,” he says instead to the twins and from the slight rustling of wrappers, the twins have probably received their reward for a job well done.

“Thank you, Tetsu-nii!”

“Happy Birthday, onii-chan!”

The twins leave after that, their giggles being carried around in the air.

Daichi just stands and is about to take the blindfold off, assuming he’s allowed to already, but bigger, warmer hands take both of his own to stop him.

“Ah-ah not yet,” Tetsurou says. “Watch your step now, babe,” then he pulls at Daichi to lead him up and into the gazebo, though he doesn’t really need to.

Daichi knows his way around the gardens, the gazebo being his second home since he was a boy and literally a place Daichi can navigate blindly, though the consideration was appreciated.

“What are you up to that you went as far as bribing the twins, Tetsu?” He asks, confidently walking up the measly two-steps, until his feet hit the old wooden floor.

“Hah, I also bribed the other two,” he replies, which earns him a snort. He wonders what Tetsurou gave Ayane and Souta. They’re pickier than the twins and candies won’t cut it for them anymore.

“And if you’re here all along, you should’ve joined us for dinner.”

Daichi, blindfolded as he is, doesn’t see the fond smile Tetsurou gives him at that. He was aware that it’s a family only dinner, but to hear Daichi casually say that he should’ve joined them, casually adopting and recognizing Tetsurou as part of his family, never fails to make him feel warm and make his heart jump.

“I was a little occupied, babe,” is what he says instead.

“Occupied with what?” Daichi asks, head tilted lightly on the side and it took all off Tetsurou not to smother him with kisses because he’s such an awful display of cute like that. But he doesn’t. Not yet. He hopes to get something more after all of this.

“With this,” he says and expertly loosens the knot tying the scarf over Daichi’s eyes, letting it fall slowly like trickling water and gathering the soft material in his hand.

It takes a few minutes for Daichi’s eyes to adjust to the brightness and once it did, he can’t help but gaze in awe and wonder around the gazebo.

It had already been a sight, what with the wisterias hanging and spilling over the roof and the vines that wrapped itself around the posts, but the current addition of the lights webbed across the ceiling, pooling, and dropping at the center in a makeshift chandelier makes it even more magical. Beyond the gazebo, there are lanterns afloat lily pads on the pond, swimming gently across the calm waters.

It luminous and warm and beautiful and Daichi can’t help the impressed and affectionate smile he gives Tetsurou.

“You did all this?”

“I had help.”

“Is this the surprise I’ve been told?” Tetsurou being there had been surprising enough, and a wonderful one at that, though he’s not opposed to having more.

Tetsurou gives him the universal gesture of hold on. Actually, it’s this,” he turns and picks up a gift Daichi only noticed now that had been sitting on one of the benches. He passes it over to Daichi, oozing with excitement (and apprehension). “Happy Birthday, Daichi.”

Daichi takes it graciously with a fond smile and a sweet “Thank you”. He is astonished to find it light despite its size. He shoves the childish urge to shake the gift down, afraid that he might break it or something, though he squeezes it a little to find the give of the box and check if it’s going to be met with resistance, but it didn’t have any. It makes him curious.

“Open it,” Tetsurou urge, rocking on the balls of his feet. Daichi doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls the ribbon on the top of the box loose and takes out the cover, eager to see what’s inside only to be met with another, slightly smaller box.

Daichi just knows right there what’s happening.

“Really?” He raises an eyebrow in slight annoyance, the feelings of warmth and affection slowly withering.

“What?” Tetsurou has the cheek to innocently ask.

“Nesting gift boxes? I swear Kuroo Tetsurou…” Daichi trails off the threat with a shake of his head.

He’d already done this stint before, when they were still kids. Imagine younger Daichi’s frustration at opening a seemingly never-ending gift boxes in front of his family, friends, family of his friends, and other invited nobles. He couldn’t even huff in annoyance, much as he wanted to, and had to maintain a smile that becomes faker and faker with every box he uncovers only for his actual gift to be a keychain. A white gold keychain intricately shaped like a feather that he couldn’t even use decoratively since it’s inlaid with rare, precious stones that can only be found in the other prince’s kingdom, the core of their trade, and using it for such purposes seem like an insult.

(It’s with Daichi still, framed and kept safe as a luxurious memento.)

Point it, he’d seen this before. And if he’s going to get another ridiculously expensive trinket that he couldn’t even use, then he’d have to knock some sense into Tetsurou.

“No, they’re not. At least not just that. Check the sides.”

Daichi frowns and looks down inside the opened box and true enough, taped on one side is an envelope. He takes the box out first and hands it to Tetsurou to hold, then peels away the envelope. He immediately sees the wobbly handwriting of his twin siblings and it disperses his annoyance. He wanted to open the envelope and see what’s inside but thought better of it. If the other boxes would have something similar, then he’d rather collect them all first so he could open them together. He puts the big box down and takes the other back from his temporary assistant.

It went exactly how he anticipated as each box he opens contains an envelope. There’s one from Ayane, then from Souta, then from his friends, then his parents (this one already technically a card sleeve which piqued his curiosity again).

“I just realized that I could’ve sat down while I did this,” he says with a huff, finally reaching the penultimate box, or at least he thinks it’s the second to the last one, since it’s already small enough. He’d placed all the letters on top of the boxes, nested again, now that he only has two small boxes to open. He doesn’t know what kind of letter, what kind of anything fits the remaining two but shrugs it off and gets it over with.

When he opens it, however, there isn’t a smaller box inside, but rather a small, rolled piece of paper, which he takes and unfurls. In it, in the familiar, neat handwriting of Tetsurou, his name and title are written.

But that’s it. Nothing else to go by.

He looks up in confusion to ask Tetsu but he’s not in front of him anymore so he turns to look around only to find him kneeling down on one knee, offering a small box…one that would have fit perfectly inside the box Daichi is holding.

A small, opened box where a ring is nestled, simple and glittering, reflecting the luminosity surrounding them.

Suffice to say, Daichi’s jaw drops immediately, though his heart starts soaring.

“Will you marry me?” Tetsurou simply says.

And doesn’t he look like the prince you read from fairy tales, looking like that? Handsome and romantic and warm and all for Daichi? In this magical place that have witnessed how their affections bloomed for each other? Not even the dirt smudged on his forehead can make Daichi think otherwise.

Daichi’s not fond of grand gestures and intricate planning, prefers to be practical and straightforward. Though, he must admit, having something like this done for him, exerting effort and bribing siblings and missing family dinner for this, for him, he more than understands the appeal.

“Dai,” Tetsurou says, interrupting Daichi’s steadily getting sappier train of thoughts. “I’m getting a little nervous here,” he chuckles, though Daichi doesn’t miss the worried note in it.

“Silly Tetsu,” he whispers, cupping one of Tetsurou’s cheek in his hand.

“Uh, that’s not a yes, babe.”

Daichi rolls his eyes fondly, before looking straight at Tetsu’s warm amber ones, hoping to convey his love in his answer.

“Yes.”

Tetsurou visibly breathes in relief at that and without ceremony, takes the ring and puts in on Daichi, then promptly pulls him into a tight hug.

“God Daichi, I love you so much,” he whispers against his fiancé, breathing in his scent.

“I love you too, Tetsurou.”

They part from their hug in favor of giving each other a chaste kiss, their first as finally betrothed. Daichi studies the ring in his finger, loves how it shines in the light. It’s white gold, twisted in the middle to form a small infinity symbol, inlaid with rare, precious stones.

Turns out he’s not wrong about it being ridiculously expensive, though it’s one he knows will see a lot of use for the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you for the wonderful year as well!


End file.
